


Vigilante: Voice in the Dark

by Rocka_Xtreme001



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, [Darkness], [Echoes], [Emotional], [F4M] - Freeform, [Follow the light], [Follow the voice], [No Sex], [Part 3], [Remember your promise...], [Sadness], [Sweet], [Voice in the Dark]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocka_Xtreme001/pseuds/Rocka_Xtreme001
Summary: Darkness...Darkness is what you seeDarkness is what you feelDarkness is where you are nowDarkness...But that voice...That voice in the dark...You know that voiceThe light...It’s where the voice is guidingFollow...Follow the light
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 4





	Vigilante: Voice in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This content is for users on the r/gonewildaudio subreddit. DO NOT share or use this content on any other websites.
> 
> Additional Info  
> -Additional SFX would be greatly appreciated  
> -If you want to add more dialogue feel free to do so but do not stray off from the storyline.  
> -BGM is optional  
> -This is not set in a sci-fi universe, just putting it out there.  
> -This particular script requires you to take your time and not rush through the scenes as I would like to have the listeners to slowly take in the moments of sadness.  
> -Take your time to let the emotions play out throughout the script.
> 
> Guideline  
> [] – SFX  
> () – Actions/Guidance of actions  
> “” – Emphasis  
> Bold Italics – Narrative/Context for guidance

**Script**

(Voice Echoing in the dark)

Hey. 

**Short pause**

Hey..... Can you hear me...? Can you hear my voice?

**_Silence_ **

[Deep breaths].... Hey, I know you can hear me. I.... I just want to say how much I’ve missed you. [Chuckle] I know I know, I’ve said this a bunch of times... but I really do.

It’s been a while since we talked. By a while I mean... it’s like... a very very long while. So uhh.... how are you? I hope you are doing good there. [Sharp short breaths] I have so~ much stories to share with you. I don’t know where to start.

Ok ok, I've got one... It’s about Stacy, remember her? My best friend... finally got herself a girlfriend! Oh my god, finally, she has one. Do you know how long she took to find one? [Chuckle] She was way too picky. She was like, (Mocking) “I need to find the perfect one”. [Chuckle] She did that because she envy us. To her, we’re like “the perfect couple”, so she wanted one. I told her she didn’t need to, all she needed was to be herself and eventually someone will come up to her. She listened and well... she got one.

I am so happy for her. We could go for a double date. That would be fun right? There’s a bunch of new cafés in the city and restaurants we could go to. 

Speaking of dates, I remember the day we went for our date night. You brought me to eat some French cuisine which I never had. It was very... interesting. It wasn’t bad, I liked it but you know.. some of those acquired taste dishes I tried, I’m still not used to it. You noticed that I wasn’t totally enjoying the whole thing. You bought a dress for me right after to say sorry. It was sweet but you really didn’t have to. You wanted to make up for your mistake and I get that. I’m actually wearing one right now [Chuckle]. I wish you could see me.

Alright, I’ve got another story. Do you still remember the food truck guy? He’s the guy that sells grilled sandwiches and hotdogs. His grilled cheese with bacon sandwich is still my favorite. Anyways, he finally has multiple trucks across the state now, he is booming. He uhh... missed seeing us together... we’re his regular customers so... it upsets him a little. He loved seeing us come up to him and having a chat. It’s like we’re his relative. We helped brighten his day when no one came to buy any of his food. Now, he included a menu inspired by you. [Chuckle] He called it... the “Hero Sandwich” [Chuckle] I know, it’s cheesy and quite cliché but it’s something to remember you by.

**_Silence_ **

I hope you’re still thinking of me, of us. I don’t know what’s happening over there but I want you to know that I’m always with you. I always think of you. I want us to go back to how we used to be. 

I know you told me to continue to help the people in the city and I did that. You want me to continue where you left off. I was struggling to handle this huge responsibility because you weren’t there. Stacy and her girlfriend chipped in to help but it’s... overwhelming. I managed to push through when every single person I met mentioned you. Hearing their stories about how you helped them gave me a reason to help more. I am happy to say that the city is now safe, all thanks to you.... What happened after that... the whole city... everyone was shouting your name. They shouted “The Vigilante is our savior”, “Our hero”, they created a movement down city hall to call for a reform in honor of your actions. Groups of them approached me to share what you did for them. 

**_Pause_ **

(Holding in tears) Everyone loved you. All of us. You cared to protect us despite all of the bad things that have happened in the city. You risked your life to let us live. Your sacrifice... gave all of us a reason to stand up and fight for what we love and our peace. You did so much for us. The movement was not the only thing that started. Months after, humanitarian aid, charities and donations started to build within the city. All this... to remind us that no matter how bad the city is, as long as there are ways to help each other, we help. Even if it is a small donation, it still counts. 

The government now has reformed. They bought a house in the countryside far from here outside the city so that if anyone knows who I’m related to, they won’t start harassing, no paparazzi, just peace and quiet.

**_Short pause_ **

Everyone is finally at peace but... you..... Everyone knows who you are and your sacrifice. They built a statue of you to honor the Vigilante’s sacrifice.

(Emotional) Thank you... thank you for what you have done for us. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. We all appreciate it.

**_Silence_ **

(Emotional) I... I... I miss your tenderness, your voice, your touch... your love... [Sniff] I am scared... I am scared... [Sniff] I don’t know what’s next for me. 

(Emotional) [Sniffles] I... I can’t hold this pain any longer. I was prepared to lose you. Now... I don’t know anymore... I don’t know if I can move on... I need you... (Holding in tears) I need you by my side. I can’t live without you. 

(Emotional) I know you can hear me. Listen to my voice... I love you... I love you with every fiber of my being. I would do anything to get you back. Whatever you are seeing or feeling, feel my presence... follow my voice.... and you’ll find me...

**_Pause_ **

[Single beep]

(Emotional) I need you to come back to me. I want to see your smile again. I want to feel your warm, soft, loving embrace... My voice will be your light at the end of the tunnel. Do you see it? Follow it.

[Single beep]

(Emotional) Please... please come back to me... listen to my voice and follow the light. I need you with me. Babe... my sweet sweet love... come back to me please~ I need your love again...

(Emotional) I don’t want to be alone again... I am not strong enough to move on... come back to me... just... come... back...

[Single beep]

(Emotional) Come... back.... please.... remember your promise to me... you promised to come back to me alive. I need you to make that happen please.... please.... please...

**Pause**

[Single beep]

[Sniff] Babe? 

[Single beep]

Babe, can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?

[Single beep]

Babe, if you can hear me please give me a sign.

**Silence**

(Voice back to normal)

[Consecutive beep at 1s interval]

What’s going on?

Stacy... are you seeing this? Is he...? Get the nurse or doctor here, hurry. I’ll watch him. Babe, can you hear me?

[Consecutive beep at 0.5s interval]

Babe? Babe!?

[Continuous long beep]

(Emptiness) No.... no..... (In tears) No..... [Sniff] Babe...... 

(Take this part about a minute) [Improv crying + continuous long beep]

**_A minute passes_ **

[Door opens]

(In tears) Stacy.... he’s.... he’s....

[Single beep]

What?

[Consecutive beep at 2s interval]

Oh my god.... (Emotional) Oh my god babe... What’s happening to him? Did... did it just...?

[Consecutive beep at 2s interval]

He’s... He’s opening his eyes... Babe? Can you hear me? Can you see me?

(Holding in tears) [Sniff] Babe~.... you’re awake... you came back to me.... [Sniff] welcome back... I’ve missed you...

END


End file.
